I'm done playing Games
by anbu-kakashi-girl666
Summary: What if the drinking game never ended, what would happen when Beth and Daryl finally show their feelings for each other? My version of last weeks episode, and how i think it should have gone.


Ok I think we all were fan-girling after that last episode, ugh so perfect! Ok so this was basically a brain child I had after that episode. (and I'm pretty sure it's how we all wanted the episode to go)

I own nothing—enjoy

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

"Is that what you think of me?" Daryl said looking across the table at Beth, the girls big blue eyes stared at him with a chilling effect. This girl that had crawled into his heart, which made him ach with need. The girl that with one hug just by wrapping her arms around him, had him wrapped around her finger. He would do anything for her, for fuck sakes he went walking over half of Georgia to find her some booze. He couldn't help but feel his heart drop as her smirk turned into a frown.

"I don't mean anything serious….I was think like the drunk tank," Beth said backtracking.

"I might be some dumb redneck, but that don't mean I break the law." He said then nodded toward her, "Drink up."

She smiled and took a long sip of the clear liquid; it burned as it flooded down her throat. Making her cough a little.

Daryl smirked at her, what did she weight, like 110? And here she was sipping on moonshine; he was surprised that she could still form full sentences.

"Your turn girly." He said rubbing his chin, "So's how long these games normally last?" He asked looking at Beth.

She just shrugged, "Normally as look as it took."

"Took for what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, umm normally they would play until people ended up hooking up." She said staring down at her cup.

"Ya'll played games to get ass?" Daryl had never heard of a stupider thing in his life, he didn't think there was ever a time in his life that he need any type of game to get him anything, her either had something or didn't. There was no game that could have gotten him food when he was younger, and he sure in hell didn't know any game that could have gotten him laid. He always did that the old fashion way, get the girl drunk or find someone willing.

"I didn't, I always just watched. But yeah, it would go until some girl would be drunk or brave enough to say something like "I've never had sex in a bathroom, or something like that, then all the guys would jump on it." Beth looked back up at Daryl through her lashes.

He just sat there watching her, his eyebrow raised once again. Beth looked confused at first, and then she saw what he was waiting for.

She opened her mouth but her words came out in a jumble, "OH!, I uh never did anything like that. I told you I just watched. But, uh even if I did, I never have had sex in a bathroom." She finally stuttered out.

Daryl's eyes never left hers as he picked up his jar and raised it to his lips. Taking a swig he watched as her eyes widened. It was her game they were playing, and he was one to play by the rules. The way her mouth pop'd open into a small "Oh," shape was just a benefit of this turn.

"oh…." She said looking quickly back down at her drink. Her hands fidgeted around her glass, Daryl knew she wanted to ask about it.

"You got something you wanna say?" He asked still looking at her.

"Uh, well if you don't mind. How does that happen?" She asked still fumbling over her words.

He couldn't help but smile, "You wanna know everything?" he asked flicking his eyes down quickly to her lips then back to those beautiful blue eyes. The skin on her cheeks flushed and she turned 3 shades of red.

"No. I was just wondering, wasn't there a more conferrable place?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Like what?"

Beth rolled her eyes, "I don't know like a bed?"

Daryl's mind flew to visions of Beth laid out on a bed, her arms above her gripping the headboard as he spread her legs and slid his tough through her wet pussy. The moans she would make, the way she would call his name. Daryl rubbed his eyes trying to get the image out of his head.

"Naw, it wasn't ment to be conferrable." He answered taking a long drink of his jar. Now Daryl had never been a betting man, but by the size of Beth's eyes he would be willing to bet anything that she was a virgin. She was curious about sex, but shy when he told her about being rough. Come to think of it Daryl couldn't remember a time when he had soft loving sex. He never needed it, fucking was all he needed to do, and even that he did sparingly.

Beth tilted her glass back, swallowing until it was empty. She needed her courage for her next move and she knew this drink would help.

"Damn girl," Daryl said watching Beth down her whole glass. "You should go slow, don't want you.." he started but was cut off by Beth's quick words.

"I've never thought about having sex with someone younger than me." She said looking up at him.

The outburst made him hesitate. This was turning down a road that they wouldn't be able to come back from. But hell if he didn't want it, she knew what she was doing, and if she wanted to play her games, he would play too.

Daryl nodded, "Good one," And took a sip of his drink. He watched as her breathing quickened, and she nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Her voice was soft when she spoke, "Your turn."

_You asked for this Girl, hope you're ready to play this game. _Daryl thought as he reached over and filled her glass halfway up.

"I've never pleasured myself thinking about someone in the prison." He said watching as her hand shook. This was a lie of course; he didn't know how many times he had ended up with his dick in his hands pumping to images of Beth moaning his name, or her washing herself in the shower. But this was just a game; he didn't think a little lie was going to hurt.

Beth reached for her glass, looking at Daryl with hooded eyes. Then tipped her drink back and drank.

Daryl could feel his heart beat in his chest, there was a need that started to grow deep within his body, it started with his heart but ended with a jolt of pure pleasure right to his cock.

The thought of Beth rubbing herself think of him while she did it. The thought pushed so much lust threw him, he could help the low growl that rose from his throat.

The sound was so primal that it even made Beth gasp. That was it, that small sound coming from her mouth was all he needed. He gripped the small wooden box that they were leaning on to keep him grounded, and then threw his teeth he said, "Your turn."

Beth could feel the wetness soak through her panties, her nipples were hard and ached with need, she wanted Daryl so badly. She didn't care that it was going to be in this ugly little shack.

"Never have I had sex with a man."

Daryl locked his jaw, "Well let's see if we can fix that." he said then knocked the box clear across the room, He quickly climbed on top of Beth and pushing her gently against the ground. Then with just one look he pressed his lips firmly to hers.

Beth moaned and mewed underneath him. As he pushed his tongue into her mouth her hips moved up to grind against his. Slipping his hand around her lower back he held her hips to his thrusting into her. The fabric of their jeans was the only thing that stopped Daryl from burring his cock deep in her.

Letting go of her hips he moved to lift her shirt from her, in one smooth movement he had it up over her head and threw it off to the side. Looking down at her now naked chest he felt his cock throb, her breasts were perfect, small but round. Reaching up he cupped one in his hand, her nipples were soft pink and as he leaned down and covered one with his mouth Beth whimpered.

He swirled his tongue around the bud and loved how each lick made her arch her back.

"Ugh Daryl please." Beth begged.

"What do'ya need darlin'?" he asked, his southern draw heavy in his voice.

"Down there, I need you to touch me down there," She whined and rubbed herself threw her jeans. Daryl smiled, then just like her shirt he quickly removed her jeans and underwear.

Her body was beautiful; her porcelain skin seemed to glow in the low light of the afternoon. He could feel his dick fighting with his belt, begging to be freed.

He rushed to pull his own shirt off, and then made quick work of his pants. As soon as he pulled them down his cock sprung up, he looked down at Beth, her eyes were hazy with lust. But he had to make sure this is what she wanted.

"Beth, look, nows the time to tell me if you wanna stop." He moved his hand to hold his dick, feeling it throb in his hand.

"I want you Daryl. I've wanted you ever since that night you told me about Zack. I know how that sounds but I can't help it. I can't help how I feel." Beth leaned up on one elbow, "Do you want to stop?"

Daryl growled. How could she think that he didn't want her? Was she blind? His cock was at full attention and she was doubting that he wanted her? He dropped to his knees and pulled her legs toward him, then spread them, dipping his head so he could send his tongue through her folds. Beth's hands automatically went to his head, wrapping her fingers in his hair, she moaned loud.

"Shhh, girl. Call ever walker in the state with that." Daryl said as he tossed her legs over his shoulder for better access to her pussy. She tasted so sweet and he could help reach up and dip a finger into her tight hole.

Beth's back arched off the ground and again a long loud moan left her mouth. Pumping his finger quickly into her his tongue moved slowly around her clit. When he felt her loosen up a little he slipped another finger inside her.

"Daryl, I'm going to cum." She said grinding her hips into his fingers. He didn't lift his mouth from her, adding another finger to his assault a low growl erupted from his throat.

"UGH! Ahhhh DARYLLLL" Beth's moans filled the air, he could feel her walls tighten around his fingers as she convulsed in front of him.

He waited for her to stop quivering then slowly pulled his fingers from her, looking down making sure she was watching he licked each finger clean earning a gasp from the girl beneath him.

"Darlin' you taste so good." Daryl then moved to be on top of her again. "Beth I've never had any one cum on my fingers like you just did, and to be honest I think it was the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen." Daryl moved his hand down between them moving so his dick could slide between her lips.

"Do you know how hard you make me." He asked learning down and kissing her roughly, slipping his tongue in her mouth and fought for dominance. "Do you taste your cum on my tongue?" He asked.

Beth whimpered then caught Daryl's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down a little. The action surprised him and turned him on at the same time.

"Ugh, Beth, I can't wait no longer." Then with a quick push, he slipped inside her pussy.

Beth wouldn't describe it as pain; it was more of a hard pressure. One that stretched her and made her feel completely full. There was only pain when Daryl was completely inside her, but even then it was small.

"Ugh you're so tight" he quickened his pace, feeling his orgasm building quickly. He looped his arm behind her hips again and angled her up so he could go deeper. Then with three more deep thrusts he felt himself climax into her.

Xxxx

Xxxx

Xxxx

Daryl and Beth were lying on the floor; Beth had her head on his chest. They found a small blanket and had it pulled it over them. Daryl was drawing circles on Beth's back listening to her sing softly.

(Beth singing)

If I know one thing, that's true  
It's that I'm never leaving you  
And you don't say much, yeah, that's true  
But I lose it when you do  
Don't let them tell no lie  
Love don't die

Daryl smiled listening to the words. He didn't know the song she was singing but it seemed to fit them so well. Beth moved her hand up to his chest running her fingers threw his thin chest hair.

(Beth singing)

No matter where we go  
Or even if we don't  
And even if they try  
They'll never take my body from your side  
Love don't die

"It's true, ya know?" He said rubbing his hand up and down her back.

She looked up at him, her head still on his chest. "What is?"

"No body, could ever take me away from you." He look down at her, cupping her chin with his hand he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Beth smiled and nuzzled back into his chest, this is what their world was going to be now. They loved each other and no matter where they went they would be there to survive with each other. He was her reason to keep fighting, and she was his.

Xxxx

Xxxx

Xxxx

Ok so that was just a quick idea rolling around in my head, and that song "Love don't die" by the Fray is like the perfect song for them, ugh can't wait for next week's handholding episode hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
